


Under the Mistletoe

by LANDOSCALRISIAN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BookShopOwner!Poe, Christmas Party, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Writer!Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANDOSCALRISIAN/pseuds/LANDOSCALRISIAN
Summary: "So can I kiss you?" the beautiful stranger asked him.Poe was shocked, at least, then he remembered the mistletoe above his head."Yeah," he said softly while looking at the handsome stranger in front of him.Or where Poe owns a book shop and Finn is a famous author and they meet at a Christmas party before any of them were those things.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first star wars fic so i hope you enjoy it!!

**Prologue**

It was late at Rose and Rey’s Christmas party and his hot cocoa was just cold as ice. Poe was tired of leaning on this door, trying to catch the eye of the sweater guy from earlier and to make him take a hint. 

_This was such a bad idea_ , Poe thought while looking at his cup. He didn’t even know why he came, to begin with, is not that he had more important things to do or that he didn’t enjoy Rose and Rey’s parties, it was that he didn’t know anyone aside from Rey and Rose. He also wasn’t a shy person to just stay on one side of the room but he was surrounded by people who already knew each other and if just meeting these people for the first time wasn’t awkward enough imagine joining a random group talking and introducing yourself.

He sighed again looking directly at the sweater guy chatting with some people in the other corner of the room. As he was going to take a sip of his very cold drink he saw someone approaching him. 

_Por el amor a Dios, finally!_ He expected to see the sweater guy walking up to him but instead this beautiful man in a green turtleneck was approaching him. He had no time to try to play it cool as the guy is already in his space.

“Hi,” he said suddenly very conscious of the cup in his hand. 

“Hi,” said the turtleneck guy with a blinding smile on his lips, “so can I kiss you?” 

To say Poe was shocked was an understatement but then he looked up remembering the mistletoe above him, he cursed under his breath.

“Yeah,” he softly said looking at the guy directly in the eyes. So the beautiful stranger puts his hand on Poe’s cheek and brings their lips together.

So the beautiful stranger puts his hand on Poe’s cheek and brings their lips together. All the self-pity Poe had felt the entire night just disappeared from his mind, it was like everything around them banished and it was just him and the stranger melting into oblivion. And everything wonderful that starts has to end, it was a short but sweet kiss and Poe wanted it to happen again.

When they separated Poe tried to hide his disappointment and plastered a fake smile. The beautiful stranger just stood there smiling at him too he was about to say something until something to the side caught his eye and he looked back at Poe with a sad look on his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry but I have to go,” he said and ran off in the direction he had looked at before Poe could say anything. 

So he just stood there and took a sip of his cold cocoa, it all felt bittersweet. 

_That’s the last time I’m ever going to see that guy,_ he thought as he left the door to try to find Rey and Rose and say goodbye. 

Little did he know that this wasn’t the last time he was going to see the beautiful stranger.

_**Two Years Later**_

“Si papá, I have everything under control. No, you don’t have to worry everything is fine” he said to Kes who was on the phone while he tried to arrange a few books out of the boxes.

“Yeah, don’t worry dad. Yo también te amo papá, adios.” He hanged up and let out a heavy sigh, this was his first-week managing the store without his dad on his neck, it was somewhat weird not hearing Kes voice telling him how he was organizing all the books in a wrong way or the way he should be treating costumers even though he already did. But this being the family business he and Shara had founded, Kes wanted everything just perfect. It felt calm to not have Kes around, don’t get him wrong he loves his dad but trying to manage a store with him judging every little thing he did wasn’t fun and he didn’t want to disappoint him, this book store meant the world to them. 

He keeps taking books out of the boxes until one specific catches his eye this one was the one he had been so excited for months. 

Under the Mistletoe by Finn Organa read the book with white letters on top of a few green vines and a castle. 

_Finn Organa_ , this was his first book and he had won Poe over just with the title, a distant memory of the past, so of course, he had googled the guy up just to see who he was and what this book was about. Weirdly enough this Finn guy had no pictures of himself, and Poe had looked intently for them, but the good thing is that his book was about a cursed prince that had to fulfill his destiny to become king but his heart wasn’t where his mind is supposed to be, and as Finn had said in a few interviews he had given before the release of the book, this book was not a straight love story. 

That also won Poe over that he had bought a calendar for the store so he could keep track of how many days the book was arriving, which had made Pava laugh until she couldn’t breathe.

He took the book and just stared at it as if it was the most sacred thing he ever held, as he almost opens the book the bell of the entrance door sounds making him jump a little. He saw Testor come over to him with a smile on her lips, she was up to something. 

“So what books did we got today?” she asked with her eyebrow raised.

“You know normal books. Everyday books.”

“It came today didn’t it?” 

He made a frustrating noise and hid his face behind his hands, “Yes, it came today Testor. Care to help me put all these books where they belong?” 

“Sure thing _boss_.”

\--- 

“Finn you can’t keep hiding anymore,” Rose said sounding a bit exasperated over this discussion the kept having over the last two years.

“Your book just came out all over the world! Don’t you want to listen to what people have to say about your characters or the story?” 

“You know they can tweet about it right?” Finn said trying to plead his case.

Rose sighed and looked at Finn directly in the eyes. ”Finn… we have been over this for so long but I do believe is time you go out again,” she said with the most sincerity he has ever seen, he couldn’t keep looking at her showing him so much love so he turned to look to the side. 

“I know Rose it’s just hard to be out after all that happened.” 

Rose sighed again remembering the accident that had happened two years ago on Christmas at her and Rey’s party, how did all things end up like they did she would never know, the only people present for that where Rey, Finn, and the fucking asshole of Kylo. After that Finn hadn’t acted the same he hid from everyone, except Rey and Rose, and just wrote away in his little apartment. He spent endless nights writing and writing, thinking about that beautiful curly hair stranger and their kiss under the mistletoe. He sometimes wishes that night could have gone completely different but if it did he would have never gotten the opportunity to finish his book or quit his hideous job at First Order Industries, so he is glad for that but not for the rest.

Maybe Rose was right going out would hurt, seeing the people who enjoyed his book wouldn’t also be bad but he had to think about it he didn’t want to rush into something he might regret. 

“I’ll think about it maybe I can do a few signings around here.” Rose just smiled at him with the happiest smile he has seen in a long time, and for that, it was just worth the effort.

They chatted for a while and then Rose had to leave for her date with Rey, so he once again was left with all his thoughts and memories. Memories that he sometimes wishes he could change or see the outcome with a different scenario, but without all these painful things that happened he wouldn’t have his book publish or even in the process of it being finished.

He moves closer to his window and moves the curtain to catch a glimpse of the night sky and the buildings far away and he thought that maybe and just maybe listening to his heart once again would bring joy to his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! follow me on twitter[ @LANDOSCALRISIAN ](https://twitter.com/LANDOSCALRISIAN)


End file.
